A Rock and a Hard Place
by phoenixXVI
Summary: Yazoo tries to rebuild a life with the people who rescued him. Shinra and its reformation have other plans that leave both the last brother and the Turks between a rock and a hard place. Sequel to 'In the Hands of the Enemy' Rated for language and violenc
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, this is the sequel or whatever to my other fic entitled 'In the hands of the enemy' This chapter begins about a week after Yazoo attempted to splatter his brains over the street and Vincent and Cloud rescued him. Although Reno and Yazoo are the main characters they will NOT be paired together. Nothing against the pairing just don't hold your breath waiting for it to happen here or anything. I have my own plans for the both of them. (evil snicker)

Disclaimer- I dont own FF7 or Advent Children. But I sure as hell wish they would release it inthe US! Anyways don't sue, broke college student yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Chapter 1

This was shitty. Reno didn't need anyone to tell him that he was in serious trouble here. He had been at a bar minding his own business, waiting for Rude, when a man had clamped a hand down on his shoulder hard. "I know you…" slurred the man, obviously drunk. Reno just shrugged the hand off and glared at him. "You're a Turk, you work for Shinra, scum" the man spit, very close to Reno. Reno got up from his seat and turned to the man, getting in his face. "Yeah, and what of it man?" he said with a smirk. The man looked behind him and Reno noticed that he had friends who were now walking over like a wolf pack that's scented blood.

"We don't need you scum around here. Shinra has done enough fuckin damage, you aint on top no more." The guys friends had now surrounded Reno and he couldn't help but note that he was sorely outnumbered. He saw out of the corner of his eye another patron get up and close and lock the door. Was everyone against him now that they knew he was a Turk? Reno never lost his air of cocky confidence and met the mans eyes, his hands inching towards his EMR.

"I don't give a fuck about what you and your redneck friends think about Shinra or me. You have a problem? Write the president a fucking letter and get off my case."

Anger flashed in the mans eyes and he grabbed the front of Reno's shirt and jacket. Reno didn't give him the opportunity to pull him close. He swung his EMR at his head and was satisfied to feel it hit bone. Unfortunately the mans friends didn't share in his amusement and Reno was hit across his cheek and kicked in the stomach. He resisted the urge to double over and instead fought back with the vicious speed he was known for. Reno felt glass shatter across his shoulders as someone hit him over the head with a bottle. He staggered but landed some good hits and was greeted with cries of pain. But he fell to his knees under the blows seeming to come from all sides. He was kicked in the temple and spun rapidly into unconsciousness.

Rude knew that there was trouble when he walked up to the bar that Reno had said he was at and the door was locked. Rude kicked the door down and walked in. There were a few people who were sitting in booths with ice packs pressed against swelling bruises. At first he didn't see his partner laying unconscious on the floor. When he spotted the flame colored strands on the floor amidst the debris of a broken chair and glass he drew his gun and aimed it at the man that had the obvious mark Reno's EMR across his face. He paced his way to where Reno lay, he was still breathing but he was bleeding profusely and his face was covered in bruises. Without asking any questions Rude shot the man who was standing over Reno in the leg. The man fell to the floor with a cry. Rude looked around the room to note where everyone else was. Obviously Reno had been outnumbered and beaten unconscious by these fucks. Rude mentally shook his head. Reno could get himself into a lot of shit but this topped it out. He turned to a group of men that had begun to rise to their feet. "Get him and get out" he ordered, motioning to the man he had shot.

When one of the men opened his mouth to reply Rude trained his gun on him. The man shut his mouth and glared at him. One man came forward to help his friend and the others made towards the door. One with an attitude smirked at Rude and began to raise a hand for what Rude assumed was going to be an impolite gesture, he shot the man in the arm.

When everyone including the bartender had cleared out he knelt by his partners side. He brushed the hair out of his face gently and called his name. Reno didn't respond, even when Rude shook him. Rude cursed under his breath and retrieved his cell from his pocket. He speed dialed a number. "Tseng, Turk down, I need assistance." Tseng was just as calm as Rude while he got the address and informed Rude that they were already close by and would be there soon. Rude had to call on his iron self control to keep his cool exterior. He examined Reno as best he could without moving him too much. He had a nasty gash in the back of his head, he was curled in a way that made Rude suspect broken ribs. He had marks around his throat that implied he had either been hit in the throat or strangled, and that was just what he could see. Rude was regretting not having shot more of the people that had been in the bar when he had arrived. No one did this to his partner without payback.

Rude considered torching the bar. But Shinra was trying to turn their reputation around. Rufus would not be pleased if he did, and Rude wasn't as casual about flaunting his boss's orders as Reno was. Rufus was already furious that the general public was blaming Shinra for the three silver haired men that had shown up a few months earlier and caused such havoc in Midgar. Rude leveled his gun at the door when he heard footsteps approach then lowered it when he saw it was Tseng and Elena. Elena stood watch by the door while Tseng knelt next to Rude at Reno's side. Tseng quickly checked Reno's vital signs and turned his turned his unresisting body to lay on his back. "I think its okay to move him. There's a room ready at the nearest hospital, we'll drive you." Rude nodded and Tseng stood. Rude picked up Reno as gently as possible with an arm under his knees and behind his shoulders, he had never realized how light Reno was, he felt so fragile.

Elena and Tseng flanked him as he carried Reno to the car and got in with him in the back seat. Reno stirred a little in his arms and Rude held him tighter to let him know it was him. Reno's eyes fluttered but didn't open. Rude felt fear slice through him, he had seen Reno hurt before, but this was bad. And to think it hadn't even been done for a mission but in some sleazy fucking bar for who knows what reason. If Rude found out that Reno had done something idiotic to piss everyone in the bar off to this point the would kill Reno himself.

After what seemed like hours they reached the hospital and Rude laid his partner onto the waiting hospital bed. He watched as nurses tested his vitals and took blood samples and all the other million and one things that nurses do. When one moved to take off Reno's clothes Rude stopped her after she got past the shirt. Reno would kill before he would let anyone undress him farther than that without his at least semi-lucid consent. The nurse just shrugged and nodded. They were used to odd demands from the Turks.

Elena touched his arm softly. "There's nothing you can do for him right now. Why don't you come and catch a bite to eat with us?" Rude was reluctant at first. He was Reno's partner, he didn't want to just leave him here. Elena persisted, "There's a place right across the street. We wont go far and they will call Tseng with any news." Rude nodded and followed her. Tseng was on his phone, Rude couldn't catch much of what he said accept the address of the bar and something about bankruptcy. He almost wanted to smile, trust Tseng to cover everything. He doubted that particular bar would be open for business at the end of the week.

A/N I know Rude seems OOC, he's usually potrayed as such a quiet guy. I like to think its just because he's around Reno so much who happens to talk enough for both of them. Anyways, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings! Here there be FLUFF. Yazoo fluff no less! So if you cannot deviate in your mind from an ideal that Yazoo is a cold uncaring bastard thanI suggest you stop now.

AsI have previously stated, if you are wondering why Yazoo is helping Tifa in her bar please refer to'In the hands of the enemy' thestory that takes place before this one.

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Yazoo had come back to the Seventh Heaven with Cloud on Fenrir. Neither Cloud nor Vincent ever brought up Yazoo's attempted suicide and Yazoo was grateful. It had taken a little while but Yazoo forced himself to try and interact with the people who had rescued him. Tifa was easy to get along with and he and Cloud developed an easy going silence between them. Despite that Yazoo was shy in an outwardly confidant sometimes cold way. But out of all the things that had gotten Yazoo to loosen up and feel a little more at ease he had never expected it to be Marlene.

Marlene had been helping him with dishes one morning while Tifa got ready to open the bar. Yazoo had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and wore a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans. Marlene was sitting on the counter drying the dishes that he washed. Yazoo never knew what to really make of her or the other orphans that stopped by. The only child he had ever known had been Kadaj when he was younger and he wasn't exactly 'normal'.

He was almost finished with the last dish when the one Marlene was drying accidentally slipped through her fingers and fell. Without thinking Yazoo reached out and caught it before it hit the floor. He calmly handed it back to Marlene who was looking at him in awe.

"How did you do that? You were so fast!"

Yazoo blinked at her. "I just pay attention."

He was about to go back to his final dish when Marlene scooped up some of the soap bubbles in her hand and blew them all over Yazoo. She started giggling behind her hand and then burst into outright laughter when Yazoo looked at a large chunk of the bubbles that had settled onto his nose. With an air of great solemnity that made Marlene stop laughing and consider running he wiped the bubbles off his face and faster than the little girl could see swiped his own set of bubbles and sent them right back at her. She looked stunned for a moment then squealed in delight and a full soap bubble war was in effect.

The two continued both had bubbles in their air and quickly soaking their clothes. Yazoo was laughing, quiet and gentle, so different from the one you could hear when he fought. They both stopped when they heard the door from the kitchen open. Tifa stared at them for a second then crossed her arms looking stern but with a smile on her face.

"Can't I leave you two alone without making a mess?"

Her words were disapproving but her voice was full of laughter. Yazoo wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes and gave her a tentative smile. It was the first time Tifa had seen such an expression on his face, it was shy but with a mischievous glint. Yazoo bent over Marlene and whispered something in her ear. Tifa came over to them and tossed Yazoo a hand towel. She was saying something about the dishes when she looked up to have both Yazoo and Marlene send a wave of bubbles her way. Tifa stood still in shock for a moment and Yazoo thought that maybe he and his partner in crime had gone too far. The bubbles in the sink had dissipated into the water leaving Tifa with no return ammunition. Or so they thought. Tifa grabbed the small hose that ran water instead of beer and turned and soaked both Yazoo and Marlene. Yazoo jumped onto the counter and grabbed Marlene and dove over the edge, out of Tifa's range. Marlene was laughing and sputtering in his arms.

"What is going on here?"

The three looked at the stairway to see Cloud looking at them with vaguely surprised look on his face. Yazoo freed Marlene and she ran over to Cloud, water flying from her hair. "It was the best Cloud! You shoulda seen it! I got Yazoo with bubbles then we got Tifa and then she hosed us!" Cloud looked at Marlene and blinked. Her statement was soo descriptive. He looked to Tifa who was handing another hand towel to Yazoo who had gone back around the bar and was drying his hair and face. She just shrugged and smiled. Yazoo didn't meet his gaze. Cloud just shook his spiky head and went outside.

Tonight, However, Marlene and Denzel were in in bed due to the hour and Tifa was waiting for the last of her customers to leave so she could close the bar. She was about to go and turn the sign from Open to Closed when the door opened admitting Rude. Tifa smiled at him. "Rude! How are you? Where's Reno?"

Yazoo looked up from where he was trying to fix one of the taps that was giving them trouble. Rude was indeed alone.

Rude took a look around the bar before answering, noting Yazoo's presence and giving him a quick nod. Yazoo returned the gesture. Rude turned to Tifa to answer her question. "Reno is in the hospital. I was wondering if you had a bottle of that whiskey he likes." His voice was low and went straight to the point. Tifa nodded and walked behind the bar. "What happened to put him in the hospital?" she asked as she pulled out a bottle of something dark and amber colored. Rude offered a handful of gil but she waved it away and put the bottle in paper bag for him. "He was outnumbered in a bar. Apparently the patrons had something against him being a Turk."

Yazoo looked at Rude closely in the yellow light. He still had his cool demeanor and the strong line to his shoulders never wavered but he had circles under his eyes and his face seemed a little haggard. "How long had has he been in there for?"

Rude looked surprised at the question from the silver haired man. For a moment he looked like he wouldn't answer. "Two weeks, they may release him tomorrow." Yazoo raised an eyebrow. Reno would have had to been seriously injured to have been kept in the hospital for that long. Tifa gave Rude a sympathetic look.

"That's awful he must have been really hurt. If you need any help after he's released, like someone to look in on him if you have an assignment or anything just let us know."

Rude gave the woman a nod and a thank you and was on his way. Tifa shook her head after he had left. "I hope Reno's okay" she said softly to no one in particular.

"Why?" Yazoo questioned. "I thought you were enemies before"

Tifa nodded, "We were, but with Reno it was never anything personal. He was just doing his job. Well, Its hard to explain…."

Yazoo smirked. "Hard to explain, as in its similar to why you took me in?" Tifa just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, kinda like that"

The last customers in the bar waved, motioning for their check. Tifa went to give it to them and Yazoo started closing the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reno felt like he would never be able to move without pain again. He was out of the hospital at least but he was quickly beginning to wonder if this was any better. The doctors had sedated him before Rude came to pick him up. Rude had said that the doctor had given him strict orders that he was NOT to be out of bed for ANY reason in the next three days. Tseng had reinforced it by threatening to give him three months worth of paperwork duty when he was recovered if he didn't follow the doctors orders to the T.

When the doctor had told Reno the extent of his injuries when he had woken up in the hospital Reno had been disappointed. It was just a bar fight, he must be getting soft. He had broken ribs which had bruised and almost punctured a lung, stitches in several places, a wrenched knee, a cracked cheekbone, internal bleeding from where he had been kicked in the side, a concussion, severe bruising along his back and shoulders and throat both inside and outside which made speaking very difficult, and to top it all off a broken finger. Reno counted his blessings that it wasn't the middle finger that he needed desperately to express himself since he had trouble speaking.

He had woken up in his bed with Rude sitting in the corner reading a book. "What time is it?" Reno rasped. Rude looked up at him "Five thirty".

Reno groaned and rubbed a hand across his forehead, wincing at the pain that eve that motion brought. "Are you hungry?" Reno blinked at Rudes question.

"No, not really, thirsty though."

Rude got up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water and a straw. Reno moved to sit up but Rude halted him motioning for him to lay on his side. Reno found it was easier than sitting up to drink. When he was through he laid back onto the pillow with a sigh. Rude took up his chair again. "You keeping a bedside vigil or something?" queried Reno with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you, the second you are without supervision you will disobey every order the doctor gave you." He picked up the book again.

"Aww come on man, give me a little credit. I'm fine, you know how docs are, always making it sound worse than it is." Reno's normally flippant tone was somewhat subdued by the weak shake that crept into his voice. The room became very quiet and tension spread through the air. Reno looked over at Rude who's face was impassive as ever. Reno knew he had said the wrong thing when Rude carefully removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

"Reno, you were beaten unconscious in a bar. You, a Turk. Don't act like this is nothing. You were almost killed and it wasn't even on the job!" Rude was livid. His gray eyes watched Reno intensely to see if his words would hit home with his partner.

Reno winced as Rude's words hit a sore spot in his pride. Rude stood and came over to the bed. "What I want to know is why you let it happen." Reno looked up at Rude sharply.

"What the fuck are you sayin?"

Rude sat next to Reno on the bed, his demeanor almost threatening. "You know the way people feel about the Turks, yet you have always managed to avoid trouble. I've seen you sense the mood in a room before the people feeling it do, and you are quick to get out of danger if you're not on the job. Not to mention that you could have done more to defend yourself. I know you were outnumbered. But I can't believe that you didn't kill at least one of them on the way down."

Reno closed his eyes "You know me too fuckin well" he sighed. Rude lost his anger at the sound. He put a hand gently on Reno's shoulder. "So?" he pressed.

Reno looked up at him. "I guess I just let it get to me ya know? We've been doing Shinra's dirty work for so long, but now Shinra isn't what it used to be. The Turks don't really have a purpose any more. We did everything for 'the job', well the jobs just about over and what do we have left? Nothing."

Rude didn't know what to say. Reno was very rarely this serious and thoughtful, at least outwardly. Rude knew that behind the over confident, cocksure charm that Reno portrayed there was a lot more underneath. He didn't want to admit that Reno was right either.

"That's not a reason to let this happen" Rude said softly.

Reno just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Go get some rest and some dinner Rude. You don't have to keep watch over me. I wont go anywhere or do anything okay?"

Rude stood and retrieved his glasses from the bedside table. "You will call me if you need anything." It was more a demand than a question.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get outa here and let me sleep."

Rude left, quietly almost closing the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar. It was times like this that he was glad for once that he and Reno shared and apartment.

* * *

A/N Before anyone can get the wrong idea. I love Reno, really I do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yazoo winced when he heard the sound of Fenrir coming in through his open window. The bike needed some serious maintenance. Cloud was returning from a delivery to Wutai and the bike hadn't been in that great of shape to begin, considering the abuse it took in the chase after Kadaj. Yazoo went downstairs where Tifa was cleaning glasses in preparation for the evening rush when Cloud came in the door. He looked worn out and trudged over to the bar and dropped into a chair. Yazoo filled a glass of ice water and pushed it towards him. Cloud inclined his head gratefully as he took the glass.

"How was the delivery?" asked Tifa.

Cloud just shrugged. "It was fine. Fenrir's not so good though."

Tifa refilled his glass and Yazoo went to serve a man that had entered behind Cloud. Yazoo was handing the man the beer he had ordered when the man grabbed his wrist. Yazoo glared at the man but he just ignored it.

"Hey pretty, how about havin a drink with me?"

Yazoo gave a small sneer. The man was in his forties, balding and obviously already drunk. Yazoo showed great restraint in simply twisting his arm away and not sending the guy flying head over heels with a blow to the head. He hated being called 'pretty' Loz and Kadaj had teased him endlessly about his feminine looks and never failed to get under his skin. Sadness entered his eyes at the thought of his brothers. What he wouldn't give to have them teasing him right now.

He made his way over to Cloud. "I can take a look at Fenrir if you like" he told the blonde.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure, I didn't know you knew anything about motorcycles."

Yazoo just shrugged. "Between the three of us we had plenty of incidents where it was beneficial to learn."

Yazoo knew that Cloud knew who 'us' was. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Knock yourself out, tools are in the office."

Cloud went upstairs headed for the shower. Yazoo headed for the office. He found the tools in a black carrying case and slung them over his shoulder on his way out the door. There weren't many customers and he wanted to find out what the problem was before the evening rush came in. Tifa had never asked him to help her, neither had Cloud made any demands of him. But Yazoo knew that keeping busy was his current key to sanity. It was when he lay awake at night with nothing to keep him occupied that the empty ache in his chest came back. His dreams had been wrought with images of his brothers. Often they were just within his reach to save but he couldn't get there fast enough. They always left him breathless and near tears that he never let fall.

Fenrir was in terrible condition. Yazoo made a list of the parts he would need. It wasn't anything too hard to replace and fix but Yazoo could see why Cloud hadn't done some of the work already. The spaces between bolts and parts were so small that Yazoo knew Cloud would be hard pressed to reach them. For once he was glad for his thin, delicate hands. He was in an awkward position lying on his back beside the bike and getting at something from underneath when he sensed eyes on him. He looked up to see the Turk that Tifa had called Rude.

Yazoo sat up. Rude gave him another one of his silent nods and walked into 7th Heaven. Yazoo just shook his head. The Turks could be a weird group.

A/N sorry I know nothing huge happens in this chapter. I'm really just trying to show what's kind of going through Yazoo's head in regards to him missing his brothers and getting adjusted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rude had been tempted to tell Tseng to fuck off when he had called him with a job. Just standard guard-Rufus-with-your-life-and-look-scary kind of detail. But apparently everyone else was doing something important and they were short one man without Reno…..

Rude gave a mental sigh at the mention of Reno. His second day out of the hospital, the one where he was supposed to be in bed no matter what the circumstances, he had gotten up while Rude was in the shower to go and raid the kitchen. Or try to, dizziness and nausea had other plans and Reno had fallen and cracked his head a good one on the counter. Rude had found him sitting up against the cabinets looking sheepish. Next Reno had found the bottle of whisky that Tifa had given Rude. Despite the fact that several of his pain medications strongly advised against mixing with alcohol Reno had gotten sauced. Rude had to admit that he hadn't done much to stop it in hopes that Reno would just fall asleep quickly. The few hours that Rude had managed to keep Reno in bed had resulted in loud proclamations of a miraculous recovery and the most idiotic questions Rude had ever heard.

"Hey, Rude! If you were stuck on a desert island who would you want with you?"

"If you were the last man on the Planet who would you want to be the last woman to be?"

"Would you prefer it to be a guy?"

Rude told Tseng that he would be there. Maybe he could just tie Reno to the bed and gag him. Rude went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water when his eyes landed on the almost empty bottle of whisky that Tifa had given him. She had said that she would look in on Reno…….

Reno would be furious when he found out but Rude wasn't worried about Reno being furious. He would get over it. Right now Rude wanted Reno to be healed so that he didn't have to put up with babysitting him and they could both get back to work. Tifa can definitely take care of herself if Reno is in a really pissy mood and she DID offer.

Rude sighed as he heard a loud crash from Reno's room.

* * *

Tifa had been surprised when Rude had come by and asked her to check on Reno. He had stopped by the bar instead of calling, thinking it would be more polite as he wasn't really in the position to be asking favors. She agreed quickly enough though and Rude felt a little better about leaving his partner alone. He had snuck a light sedative into his partners drink before carrying him to the couch so he could listen to the radio or watch TV. Reno's eyes had been drifting shut when he had left. 

The drive to Healin Lodge was long but relaxing. He tried to take his mind off of the fact that he would be spending the day being bored to death with all the endless negotiating and persuading that Rufus was doing to get Shinra back to a 'thriving business' again. Rude thought it was all a bunch of bullshit but he was a Turk and he had his orders.

He reached the lodge and took the flight of stairs to Rufus's suite. Tseng gave him a grateful nod when he entered. He was relieving him.

"Ahh Rude, good to see you. Tseng would you mind staying a minute? I have an assignment for the Turks and want to know what you think." Rufus was sitting behind a desk with neatly stacked papers and a telephone that was usually glued to his ear.

Tseng just nodded and stood beside Rude. Rufus leaned onto his desk and folded his hands. "I am aware that one of Kadaj's gang survived the fighting. As you know Shinra is, in the publics eye, responsible for their presence and the havoc the caused in Midgar. It has occurred to me that it would be very beneficial to the reputation of Shinra if he were disposed of, and publicly."

Rude's expression didn't change, indeed these were not orders that would have been out of the ordinary in the old days of Shinra. A picture of Yazoo fixing Clouds motorcycle and Tifa's easy smile at his requestcame to mind and he felt unsettled. Tseng interrupted his thoughts.

"Orders are orders President. But may I suggest that we wait until Reno is able to help with this mission? Otherwise we may have a fight with Cloud and his friends, which would be seen in an unfavorable light by the public. Reno has a chance of getting the target alone without arousing suspicion."

Rude raised an eyebrow at that. True, Reno was on better terms with AVALANCHE than any of the other Turks but so far he and Yazoo had a very tense interaction with each other.

Rufus nodded. "Yes, you are right. We will wait then. How is Reno come to think of it?" Rufus's eyes landed on Rude who merely shrugged.

"I see" said Rufus. He paused for a second, then seeing that he would not be getting any more of a report waved a hand dismissively at Tseng who departed gratefully. Rude took up his position behind Rufus and facing the door. He tried to clear his mind and relax but he kept seeing Reno looking pale and sick and Yazoo in 7th Heaven taking orders ands serving drinks.

Shinra would get rid of Yazoo to make themselves look good. Reno had just been hospitalized because of peoples opinions of the Turks and the 'work' they did for Shinra. Would there come a time when the Turks needed to be 'disposed of' to feed Shinra's new shiny boy scouts honor finish? Rude didn't like the thought and the feeling that it was an all too real possibility. He cursed mentally. These weren't the best thoughts to start a shift on.

A/N -TY to everyone who has reviewed so far. It really helps to know what you guys all think. Next chapter...poor sick and beaten up Reno and Yazoo! whispers a quick prayer to the muses to be able to pull it off


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Rant- TY to Sirithiel (did I spell that right?) for the support and advice. And just for you (dramatic pause) ENTER Velvet Nightmare! Unfortunately she doesn't see action for a few more chapters but still.

Chapter 6

_Yazoo's reflection in the lake caught his eye. He was in the forest where he and his brothers had lured Cloud to with the children from Midgar. Yazoo had always found the place beautiful. The trees gave off their soft glow and the stars overhead were more than enough light to see by. He turned back to the image in the water and was startled to see a very familiar face staring back at him. The expression of shock was his but the high bangs and thigh length hair were not, nor was the powerful build or the long Mesamune sword in the figures hand. Yazoo lifted a hand to his face. This couldn't be real. He wasn't Sephiroth. Sephiroth was dead, he had ultimately lead Kadaj and Loz to their deaths with his lies and manipulations._

_Yazoo wanted to rip the picture of his enemy apart. The anger directed at who he considered his brothers killer was overwhelming he lunged forward ready to strike. Sephiroth just smiled. Yazoo felt Velvet Nightmare clash against the long sword and then he was overwhelmingly cold._

Yazoo opened his eyes and tried to sit up with a start, only to find Clouds arms around him holding him firmly.

"What?"

It had been a dream. He was in his room at 7th Heaven. Sephiroth was dead. He could hear the customers in the bar downstairs and Marlene was peeking in the doorway a worried look on her face. Cloud slowly released the grip he had around Yazoo.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking down at Yazoo.

Yazoo nodded. "What happened?"

Cloud sat back on the edge of the bed. "You were screaming his name in your sleep, you tried to tear at your face with your nails…."

Yazoo lifted a hand to his face and found small stinging cuts on his left cheek. The dream….

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Cloud looked at him sharply.

"Don't be" said the blonde. "Even I still have nightmares about Sephiroth. Its alright."

Yazoo sat up. "Ni-san"

Cloud stared at Yazoo. Yazoo had never called him 'Ni-san'

"I have a favor to ask. I know that it may make you uneasy but I was wondering if you would return Velvet Nightmare." Yazoo met Clouds eyes steadily. They were a deliberate kind of blank, ready for rejection, but also hopeful.

Cloud smiled. "Of course, and it doesn't make me uneasy. I had forgotten about it to be honest. I'll get it for you."

Cloud left and he heard Tifa's light footsteps on the stairs. Yazoo stood and opened the curtains. He always slept in loose cotton pants and a tank top instead of his usual boxers. He had been the victim of many unexpected wake ups from Marlene and some of the other kids that stayed there occasionally that he knew he needed to sleep in decent clothing.

Tifa knocked lightly on the already slightly open door. "Yazoo, are you okay?"

Yazoo nodded. "Yes, sorry. Did I disturb any of your customers?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, they can't hear anything over their conversations and food. Anyway, I'm sure you saw Rude stop by yesterday. I didn't have the chance to ask you but he wanted us to stop by and check on Reno. Will you come?"

Yazoo pulled on his black t shirt. "Reno? Are you sure it's a good idea to bring me?"

Tifa just smiled at him. "You may be surprised. Reno's pretty easy going. I doubt he holds a grudge."

Yazoo thought about it a moment then nodded. "I'll go"

"Great, we'll leave in an hour."

Cloud was behind her and she patted his shoulder as she turned and went back to the bar. Cloud tossed his beloved gunblade to him and Yazoo caught it deftly. He loved the feel of it in his hands. It was almost comforting. Yazoo went to pull its holster from his leather coat. He saw the marks on his face reflected in the window pane. Yazoo sighed. It wasn't the first time he had had a nightmare like that. Kadaj had had them as well. Sometimes he just felt like he was losing his sense of self to the person called Sephiroth who he was supposed to be part of.

Tifa lead the way to Turks apartments. Apparently they all lived relatively close together as Yazoo spotted several people who, if not it the classic Turk uniform, carried themselves in a manner that was almost obvious in its subtlety. They entered a building that, while it blended in to the rest of Midgar in its seeming state of disrepair, was on the inside very well tended and almost luxurious. It was obvious that the Turks were well taken care of.

Yazoo followed Tifa up the stairs to where she came to a door. All of them were unmarked, and proceeded to turn the handle. It was unlocked. She strode in and motioned for Yazoo to follow her quietly. The apartment they entered was large and dimly lit. The first room they came to was a living room with a couch facing the massive entertainment system. Of to the side was a kitchen and a hallway that presumably lead to the bedrooms. Tifa set the bag that she had brought of sandwiches and some hidden medical supplies onto the counter in the kitchen. Yazoo walked over to the couch where he could hear the sounds of soft breathing. Reno was curled up on the couch asleep. A black comforter almost hid him from view. Tifa came up behind him.

"He almost looks cute when he sleeps" she said out loud. So much for being quiet.

Yazoo snorted. Reno gave a small moan and buried himself farther into the comforter.

"Reno, Its Tifa and Yazoo. How are you feeling?" Tifa went and knelt beside the couch. Yazoo stayed where he was.

Reno opened on eye and peered at Tifa from beneath the blanket. "What the hell are you doing here?" he rasped.

Tifa gave a small laugh. "Rude asked us to come and keep you company"

Reno smirked and moved to sit up a little. He was shirtless and Yazoo almost winced at the sight of the bruises that mottled his fair skin. And that was just what wasn't bandaged.

Reno's hair wasn't tied back in his customary pony tail and it fell in crimson waves down his back. Tifa lifted a hand to feel his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she pressed.

Reno just shrugged gingerly. "better than a few days ago"

"Very descriptive." said Yazoo who moved into the Turks line of sight. Reno just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well, I'm sick of complaining. Just makes me focus on it anyways. So Rude sent YOU to babysit me?" he sounded half incredulous and half offended.

"We aren't babysitting. We are keeping you company and making sure you don't crack you thick skull against anything in the process." Tifa stood abruptly and went into the kitchen to start preparing the food she had brought.

Reno pushed himself into a sitting position and moved the comforter leaving room for Yazoo to sit if he wanted. Yazoo perched on the edge of the couch.

"How are things going for you with the saviors of the world?"

Yazoo smirked at Reno's reference to the former AVALANCHE. "Fine."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Very descriptive" he shot back. Yazoo caught sight of blood drying on the back of Reno's neck beneath his hair. He moved closer and almost without thinking pushed the hair away to get a better look. Reno flinched and gave him an odd look. Yazoo returned it with a slightly irate glare. "Just hold still. You're bleeding."

Reno didn't say anything but let Yazoo move his hair out of the way. He had a small gash at the base of his skull.

"How did you get this? Its recent." Yazoo moved back a little so he could see Reno's face. The redhead winced. "Fell" he explained. Yazoo gave a small Hmph and went to get the medical supplies they had brought.

Tifa raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Yazoo also got some warm water in a cup along with a hand towel. "where's your hairbrush?" he called to Reno.

"Through the hall second door on the left."

Yazoo retrieved it from the bathroom and went back to Reno, supplies in hand. He soaked the hand towel in warm water and proceeded to clean the dried blood away from the gash and get it out of Reno's hair. It wasn't too serious, but Yazoo knew from long experience that getting hair matted into cuts was a bitch because they bled like no other for no reason and getting the hair out of the matted mess just made things worse.

Reno was silent as Yazoo worked but Yazoo could feel that he was a little tense. Come to think of it he had been pretty calm. Yazoo finished and applied a light antibacterial. It wasn't big enough for stitches and there wasn't any real way to bandage it so that would have to be good enough.

Yazoo moved away and packed the supplies. "Thanks" Reno sounded a little shy and Yazoo spared him. "Don't worry about it. I know what a pain it is to have a cut on your head with long hair."

Reno seemed a little more at ease. Tifa brought in a tray laden with sandwiches and small cookies. Yazoo went to grab the soda's. Tifa picked up a cup of water that was on the table.

"Careful, its drugged" informed Reno.

Tifa looked up at him sharply. "Drugged?"

Reno nodded. Yazoo came in and handed him a drink to which he nodded in thanks. "Rude put a sedative in it" he explained. Tifa gave another one of her small laughs.

"You are okay with your partner drugging you?" questioned Yazoo.

Reno made a face as if to say there wasn't much he could do about it. "Nah, he'll get it when he gets back. Its probably better that he did anyways, otherwise I would just be bored until you guys got here and then when you showed up I would have to be pissed at being treated like a child. This is actually kind of easier."

Both Yazoo and Tifa laughed at that. Reno gave Yazoo a quizzical look. "I've never seen you really laugh before." he said softly.

Yazoo didn't reply just took a bite of his sandwich and handed one to Reno. Tifa cut in before the situation could turn awkward.

"So what happened Reno? I haven't seen you this banged up since…."

"Since you and I went a few rounds? Don't flatter yourself, I was up and about the next day after tangling with you." Reno's small smile softened his sharp words and Tifa just rolled her eyes.

Yazoo watched the two. It was odd how they had all been such bitter enemies before and now they were sitting in the Turks apartment with Reno half naked and eating cold cuts. Interesting. Reno was telling Tifa about the fight that had laid him up. A lot of it was vague but it was obvious he didn't want to go into it any farther.

Yazoo had kind of drifted of into space when Tifa's cell phone rang. He jumped a little at the unexpected noise and Reno smirked at him.

She got up and walked into the kitchen to talk. Yazoo started cleaning up what was left. Reno lounged back against the couch.

"You look better" he said.

The silver haired youth looked up at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

Reno just shrugged. " I don't know. Just, before you looked kind of unsettled, ill at ease. Its not like that anymore."

Before Yazoo could reply Tifa came in quickly looking stressed. "I'm sorry Reno but we have to go. That was Vincent, Cloud ran into some trouble on his way back from Junon. I guess the monsters there are going nuts."

Reno waved a hand in dismissal. "It's no biggie. Thanks for bringing food."

Yazoo stood and took everything back to the kitchen and started packing. Tifa watched him them turned to back to Reno. "Tell Rude that if he needs us to stop by again we will. And that when you are better you should drop by 7th Heaven."

Reno nodded and gave her a smile. "Will do Princess. Don't need to invite me to a bar twice."

Tifa took the basket from Yazoo and went out the door. Before Yazoo joined her he turned back to the Turk. "Stretching and hot baths. They do wonders" he said.

Reno blinked at him. "I'll remember that. Thanks."

* * *

A/N- Sorry of the dream sequence was a little hard to get. Italics dream. Anyways, hopefully the dialogue between Reno and Yazoo wasn't too awkward. Although it was supposed to be a little... whatever.

If anyone could help me out and recommend a site that gives any type of description of the monsters in ff7, i havent gotten my hands on the game and well yeah, read profile for reasoning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rude walked into his apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a horrible shift. The worst ideas to had been going through his head as he stayed silent at Rufus's side. But, Reno was still where he had left him on the couch flipping through the mostly dead channels. He turned to look over the back of the couch when he entered.

"Man you look like shit." he stated as Rude tore off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. He said nothing but went to the fridge for a drink when he saw a sandwich with a note attached to the plate it was on inside.

Rude, Reno ate and wasn't in an incredibly bad mood. Let me know if you want us to stop by again. - Tifa

Us? Who had come with her? Cloud?

"It was Yazoo." said Reno from behind him. Rude almost turned and reprimanded him but realized that Reno actually didn't look too bad. He was standing on his own and didn't look too pale, although considering him it was hard to tell, and he was clear eyed and not wincing.

"Yazoo?" Rude grabbed a beer and the sandwich. Reno sat on the counter.

"Yeah. You're an ass by the way for thinking that I needed to have someone check on me. Not to mention drugging me."

Rude just grunted at him.

"So what went wrong on your shift?" Reno was looking at Rude with that look that made Rude feel like he could see under his skin.

Rude contemplated telling Reno their orders. Reno was already a step ahead of him in a way though wasn't he? Reno had said so himself, 'the jobs almost over', would Rude's thoughts really surprise him?

"Rufus wants us to kill Yazoo. Publicly. He thinks it will help Shinra's new image." Rude set the sandwich down. He had lost his appetite. Why would this affect him so much? He and Reno had murdered plenty of people in cold blood for less of a reason then Rufus was giving them now. /Will we be next/

Reno snorted. "That's fucked. But its just the way Rufus would think. 'Lets fix our blood drenched image with more blood!' Idiot."

"He wants to wait until you are mission ready. He figures you can get him alone without arousing AVALANCHES suspicion." Rude didn't mention that is was Tseng's suggestion. It didn't really matter. Tseng wouldn't exactly harbor any positive feelings for Yazoo since he had been tortured by him and his brothers.

Reno didn't reply at first. He just sat there. Then he looked up at the ceiling and gave a heaving sigh. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Reno turned his eyes to Rude.

Rude took of his sunglasses and put them in the pocket of his jacket. "I think so" he said. Reno averted his eyes. " So its true. The Turks are almost over"

There was a minute of silence as both turned the words over in their heads. They both met each others eyes and Reno reached for the half full bottle of whisky and two shot glasses.

Rude made a mental note to ask Tifa where she got the stuff. He figured they would definitely need it in the weeks to come.

* * *

A/N Turks... gotta love 'em. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yazoo! Yazoo! Yazoo!

He looked up from putting the last of the tools away to see Marlene and Denzel come running. Fenrir was fixed and Yazoo had taken more than a few precautions considering how hard Cloud pushed the machine and reinforced more than was usually necessary.

"What is it?" he asked them as Denzel grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and tugged him towards the bar.

"Vincent's here and he was asking about you" answered Marlene. Yazoo hesitated, he wasn't quite sure how to react to Vincent. The last time he had seen him had been when he had saved him from his attempted suicide and Yazoo had really lost his composure. There was something about Vincent that made Yazoo feel vulnerable. Like the guy could see right through him.

"Its alright Marlene, Denzel, leave him be."

They all looked to see Vincent standing in the doorway. The kids just shrugged and went past him back inside. Vincent came towards Yazoo and then over to seem to study the bike. "You've been busy I hear." he said finally

Yazoo said nothing. Vincent turned to face him. "You don't have to worry about that day. I understand better than you may think."

Yazoo quirked an eyebrow at him. "I think that may be what I'm uneasy about."

Vincent almost smiled. "Acknowledged. Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you and Cloud. The monsters are becoming restless, making the roads almost impassible to those who cant fight them. I thought you could help me eliminate some of them from between here and Junon."

Yazoo looked back at Fenrir, not really seeing the bike but just needed something besides Vincent to focus on while he thought. "What kinds of monsters?"

Vincent shrugged. "Your standard random groups. A lot of shadow leapers."

Yazoo winced. "I wont kill shadow leapers. But I could probably convince them to leave the roads alone."

Vincent looked at him confused but before he could say anything Cloud came to join them.

"It looks great Yazoo, thanks." Cloud ran a hand over Fenrir appreciatively. Yazoo just gave him a short nod.

"So Vincents told you about the monsters?" Cloud asked.

"We were just discussing it" he replied.

Vincent crossed his arms. "Yes, Yazoo was being rather vague….."

Yazoo just shrugged. "I learned to be able to summon shadow leapers, Cloud saw that first hand. They are intelligent to a degree. Its just a matter of understanding them."

"So does that mean you will help?" Cloud pressed.

"As long as I don't have to kill them. I don't have any problem dispatching any other monsters though." Yazoo pulled his hair up and tied it in the back with a piece of leather he kept in his pocket. Sometimes he just got sick of it in his face. Kadaj had always told him it was like he hid behind it anyway.

"Alright. We leave tonight. They will be most active then" said Cloud.

* * *

A/N okay, when i write shadow leaper I mean the really freaky looking things that Kadaj summoned to attack Cloud and that Yazoo later brought up in the middle of Midgar. I dont know if that is what they are really called though and I apologize if I have just completely stolen the name from someone. I cant remember where I heard it or got it into my head as their name though.(please dont hate me) Aside from that, sorry if Yazoo seems OOC not wanting to kill the leapers.But they did lend assistance in the hunt for mother, so I'm hoping that would be enough to warrant Yazoo's loyalty since they did come to his aid. Oh and Marlene and Denzel call Yazoo by his unaltered name because while I understand the terms placed on the end of names in the Japanese culture such as -san, -kun etc I have no idea how to use them. Sorry. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reno swung at Rude with all the strength he could put behind the blow. Rude simply dodged to the side only to have Reno spin around and almost land a blow to his neck.

Reno had been recovering quickly since being back at their apartment. Rude had agreed to spar with him on the condition that he stop if he hurt at all. Reno agreed after his usually smart ass comments. Yet, Rude had still been surprised at just how fast Reno was. Never one for brute strength, Reno won his fights by speed and thought out tactics. Rude could still see the bruises and angry looking scars on Reno's skin but he didn't let it hinder him in the least. He was one tough son of a bitch.

At last Reno called a halt, he was more winded than in pain but the semi healed ribs promised to change that if he wasn't careful. Reno collapsed onto the couch that they had pushed to the side to make room for their little match. Rude sat down beside him.

Neither had been talking much since Rude had brought home the news about having to take out Yazoo. For some reason neither of them could pack it away into the mental black box that most of the memories or knowledge about their job went into. It didn't sit well with either of them and they both new it.

"You gonna take the mission?" Rude broke the silence and cut straight to the point.

Reno snorted and looked at the ground with a kind of pained sneer. "As if we have a choice in our missions?"

Rude just grunted. He had never met a Turk that had refused a mission. He had seen Turks 'quit', he had never seen them again once they left the building. No one left the Turks unless it was in a body bag.

Reno stood. " Rude? Has Tseng or Rufus asked about me?"

Rude shook his head. "Not since my last bodyguard shift with Rufus. Why?"

"If they ask, do your vague silent thing okay?" Reno lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He opened his mouth to add something when someone was pounded on their door.

Reno cursed and answered it. Elena was standing there looking frantic. "Reno! Where's Rude? Oh there you are! I'm so glad you guys are okay. Half the building is dead, they're saying it was some type of weird gas or something but"

"Okay, 'Lena just calm down and go slow alright? What the hell are you talking about?" Reno crushed his cigarette in an ashtray and Elena followed him into the room. Rude got up to hear what she said.

Elena took a deep breath then spoke slowly and deliberately as if Reno was a child. "More than half the other Turks are dead. They were all killed in their apartments in the past 24 hours. Tseng says there was some kind of nerve gas…… No one knows for sure what happened yet." She sat down heavily on a chair near the kitchen table.

"Damn. This is absolutely fucked. Who did we lose?" Reno was leaning on the counter on his elbows, one hand in his hair.

Rude sat down in the chair opposite Elena. The blonde didn't answer right away. Then in a shaky voice listed the names of their comrades.

"Rosalind, Cyren, Andrews, Rafe, Samantha, Durman and King"

Rude lowered his eyes to the ground. That was more than half of the Turks, that only left one besides himself, Reno, Elena and Tseng. Reno was cursing and muttering to himself. Rude knew how he felt. The Turks were close, not in the ways that most people would expect 'close' to mean but it was real nonetheless. Every Turk could look into the eyes of another Turk and instead of the cold killer see the person who had cried themselves to sleep after their first murder, the person who didn't have many mirrors because they hated to see themselves. Turks were not merely assassins. They didn't have the luxury to be just a machine that took out targets, no. Turks were used by Shinra in many ways to understand the flow of humanity and its trends and ongoings. Turks were in the thick of life because it affected Shinra and they were the ones who dealt with it. Being able to lose your humanity was not an option for a Turk, it was a tool just as necessary as a main weapon. And no Turk ever went unarmed.

Which only made it hurt all the more…………………………

This had been done in THEIR building. It was Turk turf and it had been severely violated. Rude was struggling to compose himself. He wanted to hit something. Reno lit another cigarette. He had a look on his face that Rude had rarely seen before, he let his hair fall over his face and his eyes had an open yet tight look to them. He was holding everything inside too.

Elena stood abruptly. "Tseng wants us all at Healin Lodge. Reno, are you okay to go?" Rude stole a glance at his partner. Reno was pale and tense but Rude knew he had just been sparing with him. He was more than okay to go. There was a flicker of something in Reno's eyes and he leaned heavily against the counter.

"I don't know, I haven't been feeling so great. I can probably make it there though if Rude doesn't mind giving me a hand." Reno said, his voice seemed shaky and unsure but also a little cocky and edgy like they were used to.

Elena patted his shoulder. "Okay, let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out. I hope you get better soon."

Reno just waved her off and Rude shut the door behind her. He turned to Reno who had jumped back up onto the counter and was sitting with a thoughtful look.

"What was that?" asked Rude.

Reno gave him an innocent look. Rude snorted. "The hurt act you put on for Elena. You are more than capable of making it to Healin"

Reno gave Rude one of his devil-may-care smiles. "Rufus is gonna wait until I'm better before he makes us take out Yazoo right? Well, I plan on making that mission wait for awhile. Rude do you think that Shinra had anything to do with this?"

Rude said nothing at first. Putting his thoughts into words made it all real. "I think its suspicious how someone could have put nerve gas in this place without one of us noticing. I also think its suspicious that most of the lower ranks were killed."

He didn't want to follow where he knew Reno's train of thought was going. Shinra had done a lot of bad shit. He wouldn't ignore that. But it had also been his sanctuary as well as his hell.

Reno just kind of stared into space for a bit then hopped off the counter and went towards his bedroom. "Guess we better start packing. You mind babying me some more?"

Rude already had a bag ready. He kept one packed for spur of the moment missions where he actually had time to take spare clothes and such. "Its only your third day home. You are technically not supposed to have been out of bed for more than a few hours. Should I just tranquilize you again?"

Rude heard a growl from the dark cave that was Reno's room. "Don't even think about it" his partner shot. Rude allowed himself a small smile. At least some things never changed.

Reno emerged with a messy duffel bag and began opening cabinets. After a few tries he gave up. "We need to stop to get some serious booze. We're gonna need it."

Rude just grabbed to car keys. He took Reno's bag from him and slung it over his shoulder with his own. He opened the door and Reno leaned into him and reached an arm up and around his shoulders as if he needed help walking. Rude helped steady him on their way to the parking garage. There were a few Shinra investigators on the scene but no local police. Not that there was much of them anyway.

"Rude! Reno! Just a minute!"

Rude stopped at the sound of Tseng's voice and Reno cursed under his breath. Tseng walked up to them briskly. "Headed to Healing Lodge?" he asked.

Rude nodded. Reno kept his head down and was doing a very good job of looking miserable without it being intentional.

"How are you Reno?" Tseng looked him over with sharp eyes. He had always been the best at seeing through Reno's bullshit. Rude knew that besides himself Tseng knew Reno better than anyone. Reno raised his head a little and then gave Tseng a thumbs up sign.

Tseng's expression went from its usual calm impenetrable mask to something of a concerned annoyance. "I should know better than to ask. Either way, you are confined to the suite assigned you and Rude. I want you in bed and resting."

Rude nodded stiffly and Reno gave a mockingly sloppy salute and they headed to their car, leaving Tseng to talk with one of the investigators.

When they were on the road and safely out of anyone's line of sight Reno leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Well, so far so good. Hey, waddaya say we hit 7th Heaven for some booze. Tifa's got that shit I like."

Rude just nodded and headed there. When they pulled up Rude noticed Reno examining the outside of the building discreetly. He had dropped the sickly act now that they were away from fellow Shinra employees. It was the middle of the day so the bar didn't have many patrons when they entered. Tifa was washing glasses behind the bar and gave a huge smile when she saw them come in.

"Reno! Rude! You must be feeling better. How are you both doing?" Tifa stopped her washing and came to lean on the counter across from where Reno had pulled up a barstool. Rude just stood.

"Good as can be expected with someone murdering Turks left and right" quipped Reno. Tifa gave him a questioning look.

"What happened?"

"Someone got half the Turks with some type of gas. No one knows. Anyway, we're headed up to Healin Lodge. Came by for a little something to take the edge off" Reno was talking low enough so that no one else in the bar could hear. Yet he still managed to look laid back like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I've got just the thing. Cloud brought it in from his last delivery. Problem is, its strong stuff, wouldn't really want to serve it to anyone but you. I don't need people passed out left and right in my bar." Tifa pulled out a bottle of liquid made of dark black glass with a silver label. Reno grinned.

"That's the stuff doll. Where is blondie anyways? And Yazoo?"

Tifa shrugged. "Off killing things. Guess the monsters have been acting up along the roads. Vincent came by and talked them into it. They left last night."

Reno nodded as if he had already lost interest. He handed Tifa a handful of gil for the bottle. "They're crazy I think, leaving you here all alone. Cloud's gonna have you stolen from under his nose if he's not careful."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's what it will take for him to not be so oblivious" she said only half jokingly.

"Well hey if you ever need someone to help you out-" Reno's statement was cut off by Tifa throwing a rag at his head which he caught.

Rude took it from him and handed it back to Tifa. "We must be going."

Tifa just smiled at him and made a shooing motion with her hands towards Reno. "Yes, please take him out of here. And I am sorry about your comrades."

Rude inclined his head towards her in acknowledgment. Reno took the bottle in hand and blew Tifa a kiss. "See ya!" he called as they went out the door.

* * *

A/N Yes I know that most people would expect Reno at least to go kind of ballistic at his fellow Turks being killed, but...what do you do when it might be Shinra who killed them?

Also, Sin the Dark Priestess was kind enough to give me a clue that the funny looking creatures that Yazoo doesnt want to kill are Shadow CREEPERS not leapers as I have thought. So this will be changed. Whenever I am blessed with the energy. TY


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yazoo reloaded Velvet Nightmare for what seemed like the millionth time. They had found more monsters than they could ask for. They had set up camp and slept through the day and now were getting ready for another hunt. The calls of ShadowCreepers was all of a sudden very close and Yazoo stood searching the fading horizon. Cloud was cleaning his sword and Vincent was standing on a large rock looking out over the landscape.

Yazoo closed his eyes and concentrated. ShadowCreepers were pack creatures and they could read emotion in movements and sounds. He waited until what he refered to as a hunting call come near and then took Velvet Nightmare and shot into the air. There was silence for a moment and Cloud and Vincent gave him odd looks. Yazoo was just about to think that theCreepers had forgotten him and the last time they had met. Then he heard it, a sound of something crashing the through the forest and then a black blur was flying towards him. He was knocked to the ground with a heavy weight on top of him and a wet feeling on his face. He heard Cloud and Vincent running towards him and the sound of Death Penalty being cocked.

"Don't shoot or slice or whatever! Its okay!" he called. The Shadow Leaper on top of him was licking him with hard rough strokes of his tongue. Yazoo laughed and pushed him off.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you too but remember my skins not made like yours" he told the creature that was almost tall enough to stare him in the eye. Cloud and Vincent lowered their weapons when they saw Yazoo unhurt. There were more of the black and gray creatures off to the side of the small clearing they had chosen to camp.

"Come on out!" Yazoo said to them. Cloud came to stand beside him. " You can really talk to them?"

Yazoo nodded. "Anyone can. They sense how you feel through your words and actions. The actual meaning of the words is unimportant though. Kadaj and I found it out quite by accident."

Cloud just watched the approaching creatures with a tense expression. "Do they always jump you like that?"

Yazoo just shrugged. "Its their way of playing."

Vincent had approached the one that stood next to Yazoo and was studying it closely. The shadow creeper stared right back and seemed to sniff at his gun. It made an odd sound kind of like a strangled scream and turned to Yazoo and cocked its head as if asking a question.

Yazoo shook his head. "No, that's not for you. We're clearing the other monsters out and away from the roads. As long as you stay away from the roads you'll be fine"

Other shadow creepers had come closer while Yazoo spoke. A small one rubbed against his leg and Yazoo stroked the top of its head absently.

The original leaper had reared its head a little and then raised his hackles slightly. He looked almost indignant. Vincent gave a small laugh. Yazoo smiled at the sound. He and Vincent had become much more laid back with each other since they began fighting. They complemented each other in combat very well and together with Cloud had proved to be extremely efficient and deadly. In some ways it made Yazoo a little sad, bringing back memories of how he and Loz had practically been able to read the others thoughts when they fought together. He missed his brothers.

The leaper brought him out of his thoughts by pushing its bulky head against his side to get his attention. Yazoo looked at him. The leaper drew two parallel lines in the dirt then lifted a clawed hand to touch Yazoo's face and drag it down his cheek like a tear. It was asking for his brothers. The double lines for Kadaj's Souba and the tear for Loz.

"They aren't here any more, they're both dead." Yazoo told it.

* * *

"Yazoo watch out that things going to attack you!" Kadaj yelled as Yazoo kneeled next to the injured shadow creeper. It had broken its hind leg and was laying on the ground panting. 

Yazoo looked around and found a branch. He stood and broke it into a piece that was similar in length to the creatures broken bone. He came back to the creature and laid a hand on it gently. He wasn't sure how to proceed. He would have to set the bone before he could splint it and that would cause more pain. He began humming a small song that he had heard in one of the towns that he thought was soothing.

The creeper seemed to calm a little and Yazoo quickly snapped the bone into place. The creature gave a howl. He wrapped the splint quickly and backed away. Kadaj was looking off into the forest.

"You've done it now, its friends are coming" he hissed and drew his double bladed sword. Loz stood behind him and was watching the injured shadow creeper.

"Maybe when they see that Yazoo helped it they wont be mad" he said innocently. Yazoo made sure he had ammo.

There was barely a rustle of leaves and they were surrounded. They were more than a match for the creepers but slaughtering them wasn't exactly the most appealing thought. Yazoo was about to take aim when the injured one moved in front of him facing the other creepers. It made a few noises then was swept up by its siblings and taken back into the forest. Three larger leapers remained and one came up close to Yazoo.

Loz almost hit the creature before Yazoo motioned for him to stand down. The creeper looked him up and down then kind of nuzzled him. It almost knocked Yazoo over until Kadaj steadied him.

They spent the rest of the night with the creepers. Eventually they had learned to communicate with them and summon them for aid. There were a few nights when the brothers had fallen asleep surrounded by them and their warmth.

* * *

The creeper in front of him seemed confused for a moment then lowered its head. It made a sound that was a high pitched keening, obviously a show of sadness. When it lifted its head it brought its tail forward and wrapped it around Yazoo's waist and pulled him close. The leaper started back into the forest as if to say it wanted Yazoo to come. 

Yazoo understood the meaning right away. The leapers would take him in as part of the pack. "I can't" he told the creature softly.

The creeper pawed at the ground, quirked its head and made a few clicking noises as of lecturing him.

"I cant go with you. I-" Yazoo paused. He felt awkward all of a sudden. Cloud came behind him and clamped a hand onto his shoulder.

"He has us now. You can't take him with you." he told the creature softly. The creeper growled then moved forward, very close to Cloud. Cloud held still as the creature looked him over closely. It then moved to Vincent and repeated the examination. When it was through it circled around Yazoo and gave him a playful push before heading back to the woods.

"I take it we have his approval to keep you then" remarked Vincent with a slight smile. Yazoo snorted.

Cloud went to Fenrir and unlocked compartment he kept his swords in, placing his current blade inside. "We had better get going. We will head back to Midgar in the morning."

Yazoo holstered Velvet Nightmare and climbed on behind him. Vincent had his on unique way of traveling. Yazoo found that he was almost missing Midgar. He would be happy to be back.

* * *

A/n okay so kinda sappy? Really sappy? Anyways, he whole leaper / creeper thing is corrected here. Sorry if Vincent seems OOC. Perhaps he and Yazoo are good for each other? AS FRIENDS. Ahem. Sorry just had to make that clear. No offense meant to anyone. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Healin Lodge was as dull as it had ever been. He supposed it was meant to be more secure than the other building the Turks had been but hell, Turks shouldn't need to be secured. They WERE the security. Reno sat alone in the small living area of the suite he and Rude were staying in. The bottle of liquor he had bought from Tifa was almost half empty, partly from the night before and now from him waking. Rude was off guarding Rufus again and Reno was still 'confined' to the room. He was bored but in a distracted way. He didn't want to kill Yazoo. This in itself was odd as normally Reno couldn't care less who he was assigned to take out.

He had been letting the image of cat like green eyes and silver hair swirl around in his mind while he pondered the dilemma. He knew about Yazoo's suicide attempt, that day when they had gone chasing after him and Cloud. He had missed the actual event but some things just needed to be put together to see the picture. When he had seen Yazoo when he and Tifa had stopped by it was obvious that he had tried hard to move past a lot of things. There was still this sadness you could see in his eyes, especially when something reminded him of his brothers.

Turks never refused missions. But Turks sure as hell had failed on missions. He himself had botched them before, it was just how things went. No one was infallible. What if he failed with this one? It wouldn't be unbelievable. AVALANCHE was a worthy adversary and so was Yazoo himself. But his advantage was that they wouldn't see him coming. Tifa and Cloud somewhat trusted Reno and Rude now. But what if they didn't? What if they knew to be on guard? Hmm interesting. He would have to warn them but there was no one but himself that he really trusted other than Rude. And the thing with Rude was that he could be a really terrible liar. He was excellent at the whole silence is golden-you'll-never-get-shit-outa-me type deal but if someone like Tseng were to ask him a direct question he would blow it.

Reno sighed and put the cap back onto the bottle of liquor. If he was going to go now would be as a good a time as any. He would deal with Tseng being pissed at him for leaving later.

* * *

Pulling up outside 7th Heaven he noted Strife's bike outside. So they were back. He parked the car he had come in beside it. Hopefully no one would notice that he hadn't officially checked it out. It wouldn't be an unusual occurrence for him but it would alert Tseng to his absence.

He pushed the door to the bar open. It was getting late and it was busy inside. Tifa was working the bar and taking orders. She was the only person that he could pinpoint off the bat. She nodded to him in greeting. He took the only spare seat at the bar and waited for her to finish with her current customer.

"Reno, how are you? What can I get for you?" she asked sweetly. Reno shook his head.

"I actually needed to talk to Yazoo. Is either he or Strife around?" Tifa gave him an odd look at first then motioned upstairs.

"Yeah, Cloud and Yazoo are in their room along with Vincent. Go ahead, its up the stairs and down the hall, first door on the left."

Reno wanted to tell her he knew where it was but just nodded his thanks and went. He was surprised at how quickly the sounds from the bar faded once he was up the stairs. The voices of children were heard from the third floor but even they were muffled.

He knocked lightly on Cloud's door and then pushed it open. Cloud was sitting at a desk going through delivery orders, Yazoo was sitting on the floor cleaning his gunblade and Vincent was standing by the window. They looked up as he entered everyone but Vincent giving him a silent greeting. God's this was what you get when you put three quiet guys in a room together.

"Hey" Reno started feeling awkward. "How did monster hunting go?"

Yazoo decided to take pity on him and stood. "It went well, all things considered. You must be feeling better."

Reno nodded, he put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. He had never sold himself out before. "Look, I uh. Okay I'm gonna get straight to the point. Shinra wants you dead. They want me to do it and they want it to be soon."

The silence in the room became very thick all of a sudden. Cloud stood and was glaring daggers at Reno. Vincent turned to face them. Yazoo didn't seem surprised but was studying Reno. "Why are you telling me this then?" he asked finally.

Reno shrugged. "Stuffs not the same with Shinra. I have the feeling that if we kill you to salve the companies image then the Turks will just be next. I don't know, there are a lot of reasons but I'm not here to discuss them. Just be on your guard or leave or…..I don't know."

Yazoo crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Shinra…..they started this whole thing in the first place" he said softly. "Shinra and Sephiroth."

There was something in Yazoo's tone that made Reno's blood run cold. He had a look on his face that was carefully blank but you could almost see a kind of predatory rage hiding behind it. Vincent strode forward and took Yazoo by the shoulders.

"No, young one. Don't even think of it. No amount of revenge will bring back your brothers." Vincent met Yazoo stare for stare. His demeanor was firm but almost…..fatherly. Reno recalled some of the files he had 'accidentally' seen about Vincent. He had been a Turk after all. Something to do with a girl named Lucrecia, that psycho Hojo and Sephiroth. He pushed it all out of his head. He didn't know what was going through Yazoo's head but obviously Vincent did. He didn't like the way things were going. Cloud had remained silent but was watching intently. Was Yazoo planning on taking down Shinra? Reno almost laughed. Sure Yazoo was an exellent fighter but there were the Turks, some remnants of Soldier and….. Reno remembered how Kadaj had beaten he and Rude senseless to get to Rufus. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

Maybe he really could do it. The look on his face right now certainly said that he thought he could.

Reno scuffed his foot against the floor. He all of a sudden felt like shit. He had expected Yazoo and Cloud to come up with a way to keep Yazoo safe and then talk Rufus out of his plan or something. Not for Yazoo to retaliate.

Yazoo moved away from Vincent gently. He had his back to all of them for a few minutes. "I don't want to kill Rufus. But I want all the knowledge used to create my brothers and I destroyed. All the records of what was done to Sephiroth to make him what he is. I don't want anyone ever to have to be trapped in the same nightmare that me and my brothers were." Yazoo turned and faced Reno. "Is all of that still in the old Shinra building?" Yazoo's face had lost the softness it had gained in the past few weeks. He was sharp and determined.

Reno debated telling him. It was definitely betraying Shinra. But he wasn't loyal to Shinra. He was loyal to the Turks. The Turks who may die at Shinra's hand unless something was done.

"Yes, most of its still there. In the labs, but some is at Healin. There are more parts of Jenova. I don't know where but they exist. Look, I've told you this but…. I don't want any more of my friends dead. I don't want to be dead. This is all….. So fucked up." Reno walked over to one of the beds in the room and sat down and put his head in hands.

Damn, he was tired, he hurt. He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. Why the hell hadn't he just stayed in bed like Tseng told him to?

He felt the mattress sag as someone sat beside him. Cloud. "What will you do now?"

Reno snorted. Trust Cloud to be the one to ask the question that he didn't want to think about. Damn he needed a drink.

"I want to wash my hands of this. I've told you what I came to tell you. What you do from here on out is your business. But just to make things clear. I take orders, I do my job and I do it well. I don't want to carry out this mission but I will if I'm ordered." Reno stood and made his way to the door. Yazoo caught his arm.

"I understand and thank you for coming here." Yazoo's green eyes bore into Reno's blue.

They may have to fight each other again, maybe someday one would take down the other. But it sure as hell wouldn't be because they wanted to. And both of them new it like they new their own names.

Reno just shrugged and pulled away. He headed back to Healin Lodge and didn't allow himself to think until he was back in his room with the bottle of liquor in front of him. No one had noticed his absence.

* * *

A/N okay so now everyone who thought Reno would heartlessly snipe off Yazoo can relax. Sort of. Anyways, please let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who had been reviewing I really appreciate it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vincent watched Yazoo pace the room after Reno left. Cloud had gone to help Tifa with the orphans. The silver haired youth had a blank expression on his face but in his eyes there was something calculating and impatient. Vincent leaned against the wall, waiting. He knew that Yazoo was the type where he would talk or act only when he was ready and not before.

Yazoo had a million thoughts going in his head. If Rufus wanted him dead he could be telling the truth about doing for PR. But why Yazoo? No one in Midgar knew he was still alive. Its not like there was a huge outcry against him. Most people in Midgar probably wouldn't care one way or the other whether he was killed. The Silver Haired Men weren't considered as great a threat as Sephiroth himself. Everyone who had been killed for a purpose by Shinra almost infallibly ended up in the labs. But Yazoo would dissipate when he died, like his brothers. Unless Rufus didn't expect the Turks to be able to kill him. They hadn't been able to before, what would make now different? And Tifa had told them about the other dead Turks. What if Shinra just wanted him wounded? And then he would be rid of another Turk in a perfectly legitimate way. There were a few reasons Yazoo could think of that Rufus would want him alive and all of them involved going back to the labs. Never again.

Where were the other pieces of Jenova? Rufus had gotten her neck, but he had said that he had gotten it from the Northern Crater. He had to destroy her. All the records of Hojo's experiments on Sephiroth, Jenova, everything. The building that had once been Shinra Headquarters, Healin Lodge, the Shinra Mansion, the Junon labs and Nibelheim and maybe he should try to get more info out of Rufus himself. Damn he wished Kadaj was here, always the strategist, the one who wouldn't agonize over decisions but rather move forward with them. He stopped pacing and sighed. No, he would have to do this alone.

The creak of leather and the sound of cloth rustling told him that Vincent was still here. Funny how he could just lose himself in these thoughts, even with him in the room.

Yazoo stopped pacing and stared out the windows. He would destroy the old Shinra building and the ruined labs in Junon. He would travel to the Northern Crater and find every piece of Jenova left and destroy her. Every place where there could be even a scrap of information he would go. Vincent stood behind him.

"You really don't want any more death? Besides Jenova?" Yazoo could see Vincents crimson eyes flash in his reflection in the glass of the window as he said Jenova's name.

Yazoo shook his head. "No, no more death. Just an end to this madness"

"I will help you then. You will need it to accomplish what you want." Vincent unfolded his arms. He had his doubts about what he was doing by offering Yazoo help. He was no friend of Shinra but his feelings regarding Sephiroth were rather confused at times. Nevertheless, he would see no more of his friends hurt. He had heard Yazoo cry out in his dreams about the old general, in a voice mixed with such pain and such hate. If there could be an end to that then he would help.

Yazoo had thought at first to refuse Vincent's offer. He didn't want anyone holding him back. But he would need help. He would have to travel across the sea again to get back to the Northern Crater and he would need to travel with speed to be able to get from place to place to stay ahead of Shinra's attempts to stop him.

Yazoo nodded to Vincent, accepting his offer. He set Velvet Nightmare onto the bed and found his leathers in the closet. He hadn't worn them since Loz had died. In some ways they brought back painful memories, yet they seemed appropriate for this.

When he and Vincent were ready they made their way quietly down the stairs and out into the already closed bar. Tifa and Cloud were there sitting at a table. Cloud must have been telling Tifa about what Reno had come to say, she looked upset. Denzel and Marlene had been playing at the counter. When they saw Yazoo and Vincent Marlene jumped down from her seat and came over to him. She looked at the way he was dressed and wrinkled her nose. "What are you doing Yazoo? Why do you look like that?"

Yazoo knelt on one knee in front of her. "I have to go Marlene, there is something I have to do." he told the girl softly. Marlene stared at him for a moment then seemed to grow angry.

"You are going to fight! Not monsters this time, so who? Why are you wearing those clothes again! Didn't you have enough the first time!" Marlene shouted at him and beat her fists at him. Yazoo caught her and held her gently until she broke into angry tears.

Denzel came over and took her shoulders and pulled her away from Yazoo. He said nothing but his expression told volumes. He was angry at Yazoo as well.

* * *

Kadaj pulled at the long gray shirt Yazoo wore. His eyes were glistening with tears as his five year old self looked up at him. 

"Why did you have to do it? He wasn't one of the people who hurt us!" Kadaj demanded answers that Yazoo didn't have.

The scientists had taken him and thrown him in a room with a member of SOLDIER, telling him that Yazoo would have to kill the man. Yazoo had refused. He didn't think he could, he had a handgun and knew how to use it but he was only nine years old. How could he take on a member of SOLDIER?

Then one of them had brought Loz in front of the large observation window that looked into the room. The scientist leveled a gun at Loz's head and looked at Yazoo.

"Its your choice, kill that man, or lose your brother."

Yazoo looked at the gun in his hand then at the SOLDIER in front of him. The man who had seemed unafraid of this silver haired child before now showed a glimmer of fear. He lunged at Yazoo with the knife he had. Yazoo aimed and fired. He shot the man right between the eyes. He fell almost on top of Yazoo before he moved out of the way quickly. Blood splattered on him from the back of the mans head where the skull had been blown away.

He felt cold all over. The man was dead. He looked up to see the scientist put his gun away. Loz was safe, but there, behind him was a small silver head. Kadaj had seen it all too.

Loz was crying and Kadaj's eyes were wide. When they had been put back into their room his questions didn't really reach Yazoo. What could he say? He had killed the man to save his brother. He did not doubt that the scientist would have killed Loz. After all they were just clones, they could be recreated at their whims.

But Kadaj's wide confused eyes still looked up at him begging him for answers.

* * *

Yazoo blinked to try and clear the memory. He stood and Denzel took Marlene back up the stairs to their room. 

Yazoo stood. Tifa came over and looked at him with her stern expression. "Do you have to do this?" she asked.

Yazoo sighed and nodded. Cloud put a hand on his shoulder briefly. "Come back when you're done. We'll be waiting for you."

Yazoo gave him a small smile. He had wondered about that. He had become comfortable here. But he wouldn't wait around for Shinra to hunt him down and kill him. It would give them the perfect sample of both Jenova cells and Sephiroth genes. He didn't want to think what they would do with that.

Yazoo made his way to the door, when he stepped outside he searched the streets. He had planned to steal a car or motorcycle, not Fenrir though. Vincent shut the door to 7th Heaven.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked. Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "No" he hoped he wasn't getting himself into anything he didn't want.

"If we go to Rocket Town I can probably get Cid to lend us one of his ships." Yazoo failed to see where Vincent was going with this. Then he remembered how Vincent had rescued Cloud from he and his brothers. Yazoo was about to protest when Vincents cloak swirled around him and he felt the ground give way.

* * *

A/N there is a slight deviation here from a line in 'In the Hands of the Enemy' where the SHM are described as bodies of thoughts and not clones. I know the whole body of thoughts thing is technicaly correct but I dont care. Its not good enough of a background for me so I'm changing it. He he he. Oh, and um well. I have finished the story obviously its not all posted yet, but the updates are going to be much more frequent and may have two chapters at a time instead of just one. But that does not let you off the hook for reviews! I am just anxious to see what you guys will think about the ending... he he he 


	13. Chapter 13

Satan, You know where I lie

Gently I go into that good night

All our lives get complicated

Search for pleasures overrated

Innocent by Fuel

Chapter 13

Silverfall

The journey to Rocket Town was nerve racking for Yazoo. Most of it was being 'flown' by Vincent and one small ferry ride. But either way he was glad to be on solid ground again.

Cid had been very unwilling to help them with the Sierra at first. Vincent had pulled him aside for a word in private and he had given in, as long as he could pilot. Yazoo didn't have a problem with that. The real problem was when he was informed that Yazoo preferred to destroy the Shinra compound at Nibelheim first. Cid argued that there was nothing left of the place. Yazoo however, would not be dissuaded.

Nibelheim was a broken town. At a first glance it was nothing special, but when listened to the locals and saw the old scorch marks on some of the buildings Yazoo got an uneasy feeling. Both Cid and Vincent had insisted that he cover his hair and obscure his features here. It took some time before Cid explained what Sephiroth had done.

"That bastard went apeshit and burned the whole place before Cloud stopped the fucker. Damn place hasn't been the same since."

When they came to the ruins of the building Yazoo knew Cid and Vincent had been right. There was nothing salvageable here to anyone. Then a mask like piece of metal caught his eye. It was scorched black with soot on one side but it was the face of the statue like structure that was placed before Jenova while she had been confined in observation tank. Sephiroth had tossed it aside. Yazoo held the mask in his hand.

* * *

"We'll find her. I know we will. Yazoo what do you think she will be like?"

Kadaj was perched on a rock overlooking the barren landscape. Yazoo was seated in the shade with his back pressed against Loz's side.

"I don't know Kadaj" he answered softly.

"Don't worry Kadaj. She will love us when we find her. Everything will be alright." Loz rumbled from behind him. Kadaj was only fourteen still, they had escaped from the labs but Yazoo and Loz were badly hurt.

Kadaj came and sat beside them. " I saw something in a dream. Sephiroth was in it and there was this metal face, like a mask covering mother."

Yazoo ruffled his hair a little. "Help me up Kadaj? We'll go and find some firewood alright?"

* * *

Yazoo felt tears prickle at his eyes but quickly blinked them away. He dropped the mask and crushed it underfoot. And went back to Vincent and Cid. They would continue on to Junon.

The building in Junon was not as run down as the old Shinra building in Midgar. In fact it seemed that it wasn't altogether abandoned. There were a few lights here and there.

Yazoo knew this place like the back of his hand. He and his brothers had been kept here for awhile, they were moved every so often but this had been the last and the worst place they had been kept. They had ultimately left and escaped to go and follow the call of Jenova.

There was a high wall that he and Vincent easily jumped over. Yazoo was not worried about being quiet. He shot the lock off the door and pushed it aside. There was one guard who rushed towards them. Yazoo leveled Velvet Nightmare at him.

"Go now" he said to the guard who was staring at him in terror. The guard nodded and stammered something and then rushed passed Yazoo and Vincent and out the door and into the night.

Vincent walked down the hall a ways and pulled the evacuation alarm. Sirens blared and lights flashed. Yazoo made his way through the halls and up the stairs to the labs. It was almost like he had just been here yesterday. Here was the room with all the chemicals, He grabbed anything that had a flammable seal on it. The first place he tossed one of the glass beakers was into the room he and his brothers had occupied. It was still the same gray and sterile with the three small beds with metal restraints. He threw the bottle so it shattered spilling its contents throughout the room. Yazoo fired one shot that sparked and set the room ablaze.

Next he went to all the labs. He moved like a ghost, a few people running through the halls towards the exits saw him then either turned and ran the other way or froze in fear until he either passed or a burst of flame moved them on.

Vincent had gone off on his own. Yazoo didn't mind though. He preferred to do this alone.

He made sure that computer consoles and file cabinets and anything that could be used to hold information was completely destroyed. Eventually, the smoke and the flames drove even him out of the building. He was satisfied with his work though. The building would be nothing but a gutted shell when the flames were done.

Vincent was waiting for him on the edge of forest. The fire reflected oddly in his eyes and he had an odd expression as Yazoo walked towards him, the flames burning behind him. But Vincent said nothing and so neither did he as they made their way back to the Sierra.

* * *

Redflame 

Reno started as Rude came back from his shift. He had wanted to just go to sleep when he had returned from his unauthorized jaunt into Midgar but it just wasn't happening. Rude sat down in the easy chair next to the couch that Reno was laying on.

"Another boring day I assume" remarked Reno. Rude just grunted, which Reno took as an affirmative. The bottle of liquor was still nearly half full and sitting on the coffee table. Reno hadn't felt much like drinking when he got back either.

Rude straightened up a little from his relaxed position. "You've done something" he accused. Reno sat up. "why do you say that?" he shot back with an annoyed expression.

Rude was expressionless. "I just know. You're dressed, the bottles not empty and you're relatively quiet. What did you do?" Rude's tone was matter of fact and no nonsense. Reno knew he wouldn't get out of this one.

He poured himself and Rude a shot. His partner took it but didn't drink it right away. Reno was stalling.

"I went to see Yazoo" he stated finally.

Rude's eyebrows went up. "What did you tell him?"

Reno winced. "That I was going to have to kill him."

Rude took his shot. "And what did he say?"

Reno downed his and poured another. "Well, it didn't quite go as expected."

Rude didn't move or change expression but he just kind of emanated impatience and disapproval.

Reno continued "he wants to destroy any part of Shinra that holds information about Sephiroth and his brothers and Jenova."

Rude sat back again. Reno wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or not. Finally Rude sat forward again and poured another shot. "I see" he said.

Reno rolled his eyes. "You see what? Come on Rude what are you thinking?"

Rude held the shot glass in his hands for a moment before answering. "There's not much we can do about it now. As long as he doesn't harm the president than what he's doing wont be that big of a deal unless there's something we don't know."

"Not that big of a deal? Rude, he wants to wipe out practically every Shinra building that holds some evidence! You should have seen the look on his face, man. It spelled nothing but destruction." Reno put his head back into this hands.

Rude just poured two more shots and slid one over to Reno. "We'll worry about it when the time comes."


	14. Chapter 14

Never armed our souls

For what the future would hold

When we were innocent

Innocent by Fuel

Chapter 14

They had been flying for what felt like forever. The labs at Junon were in ashes. As was the Shinra Mansion. Next stop was the Northern Crater. It seemed like there were lifetimes between now and the time that Yazoo and his brothers had been there searching for Jenova. Vincent had been even quieter than usual and Yazoo sensed a lot of contained emotion in him. Cid hadn't been talking much accept to curse at this or that and to tell Yazoo that he was the 'only silver haired fucker who had some sense to finally do this'

Yazoo wasn't sure whether that was a complement or not.

The Sierra was surrounded by gray clouds and strong winds. Briefly when the clouds parted he could see their destination in the distance. He would need the shadow creepers for this job as he couldn't stay and search the crater forever alone. He would have the creepers search quickly and gather what they could find then set as much of the place ablaze as possible.

/You're working so hard, but we will see you again soon/

Yazoo glanced around the deck of the ship. Neither Cid nor Vincent gave any indication they had heard the voice. Yazoo rubbed his temple absently. He must be tired to be hearing things……

* * *

RedFlame 

"Reno, so glad to see you well. Now, we have a rather upsetting situation I'm afraid"

Rufus was always so polite and suave that if not for the smell of expensive wine and cigars Reno was sure you would catch the smell of bullshit.

"Yeah President? Whatcha got for us?"

Reno sat down in a chair lazily and tipped the chair next to him sideway so he could rest his feet on it. Rude as usual stood at ease next to him.

"Someone seems to be trying to destroy evidence of Shinra's past genetic experimentation. So far the old Shinra Mansion and the Junon labs have been burned to the ground. The suspects are Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine and Yazoo. They were spotted at both scenes as well as Nibelheim." Rufus was leaning on his desk with his fingers steepled.

Reno yawned. Damn, he's gotten started already. "So what? Not like we used those places anymore."

Rude shifted at his partners frivolous manner and at the narrowing of Rufus's eyes at the comment.

"The destroyed property is not in fact the main issue. Yet if these people continue their course of action it will likely lead them here."

Reno raised an eyebrow at that. "Why is that boss?"

Rufus sighed and leaned back in his chair. "We have more pieces of Jenova. We have the primary records of all the large experiments done on Sephiroth and the creation of Kadaj Loz and Yazoo. I am going to assume that is what they are after."

Reno felt cold run through his veins. Rufus had more of Jenova? What if those silver bastards had found it before they died? Gods, would there be three Sephiroths running around right now? What the hell? And the scariest thing was that Rufus was right about Yazoo's intentions.

"So what do you want us to do Prez?" Reno kept his cocky nonchalant attitude. Even though he knew this could turn out bad. Very Bad.

"Track them down quickly. Kill them. Keep them from here at all costs"

Reno stood and gave a sloppy salute. "Sure thing Rufus. See ya." Reno turned to leave. He heard Rude behind him. When they were back in their suite Reno let out a breath. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"Why the fuck doesn't he tell us things like this in advance? Shouldn't we, as Shinra's current security know that we are housing body pieces of a supposed-to-be-dead alien freak? Who has silver haired bastards searching for it an calling it 'Mother'! And tearing the city appart in the process?" Reno continued ranting and Rude let him and just watched his partner pace around the room.

Rude let it carry on for a few minutes then called his partners name. When Reno failed to answer he calmly walked into Reno's pacing route. Reno walked right into him. Rude didn't budge and Reno had to hold onto his arm to steady himself.

"What the hell" stated the redhead as he blinked up at Rude, his crystal blue eyes clearing from his frustration.

"We need to leave Reno. We have to catch up with them before they make it here."

Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Lets go."

* * *

A/N okay this is a two chapter update so chapter 13 was posted along with this one, both are short and relatively within the same sequence of motion on the story so what the hell, ne? Please Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Angels, lend me your might

Forfeit all my lives to get just one right

All those colors long since faded

All are smiles are confiscated

Innocent by Fuel

Chapter 15

Silverfall

There had been almost nothing at the Northern Crater. Still it gave Yazoo a satisfied sensation to watch the area burn from the mix of flammables they had dumped over it from the Sierra. The shadow creepers had found next to nothing. Yazoo gave them a farewell and boarded the ship. They were all tired and would rest before the next and hopefully last stop. They would head back to Midgar and Cid would drop off Vincent and Yazoo and head back to Rocket Town. Yazoo would go and pay a visit to Rufus after he had had some sleep. So far their trip had only taken a little under two days but they were all exhausted.

When they reached Midgar they stayed at an inn rather than 7th Heaven. It was a pretty good guess that Shinra was on to them by now and it was too easy a place to look. Cid dropped down on the outskirts.

"Don't go getting your crazy asses killed now" drawled the pilot. Vincent said nothing just inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Thanks for your help" said Yazoo. He had grown to like Cid over the trip. The man said exactly what was on his mind when it was on his mind, with as many expletives as could be grammatically possible. It kind of grew on you.

On their way back (Yazoo had insisted that he at least would walk) Yazoo found himself hoping that Rufus really did have more pieces of Jenova. There was a lot of evidence against it but in some ways he felt that if there were than maybe the long search he and his brothers had been on wasn't completely futile. Yazoo sighed. Or maybe if they had known the truth in the first place than they would both still be alive. Jenova had never cared about them, she just needed them to complete the Reunion so Sephiroth could have another crack at using the planet for their own purposes.

Yazoo shook his head to clear it. There was no sense in letting his thoughts about his brothers run in circles. Tommorow he would see Rufus and destroy whatever was left of the mad puzzle that had lead to all the pain he and Kadaj and Loz had to go through.

* * *

RedFlame 

They had been too late. Reno and Rude had tracked Cid's Sierra only to think they would finally catch him at the Northern Crater. All they had found was more cinders and ashes. Yazoo had been very thorough in the torched places he left behind. Reno had to wonder if the thing for fire ran in the genes or something. Sephiroth had burned Nibelheim to the ground just as Yazoo was doing to Shinra property now. Reno shuddered at the memory of Sephiroths rampage. It had been a disaster.

Rude was trying to track the Sierra again on the helicopters computer that was linked to Shinra radar. The elevation and terrain of their location was making it impossible.

"Hey Rude! Lets head to Icicle Inn for the night. There's nothing we can do now and I'm beat. We've been doing this for two days now." Reno climbed into the cock pit and nudged Rude out of the pilots seat.

Rude just sat in the co pilot chair and looked out at the blackened sides of the crater.

"We almost lost Tseng and Elena there"

Reno blinked at the instrument control panel in front of him when he heard the words come out of Rude's mouth. Rude was a pretty quiet guy. And when he did talk it was hardly ever about something like this.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks to Vincent though" replied Reno. He wasn't sure what had brought on such a mood in his partner but it was making him edgy.

Rude rolled his shoulders as if shaking the thoughts away. "It just makes me think. Yazoo lost his brothers, his only family. What would it be like if we lost Tseng, Elena……you."

Rude's voice was so low that Reno had to strain to hear over the wind. But he had picked it up clearly and it sent his stomach into knots.

"Rude, don't think about that, man. We're Turks. We don't go down easy." Reno almost regretted the words after he said them. Hadn't they just lost a whole handful of comrades?

Rude was quiet for a moment then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry partner. This place just wierds me out. Lets go"

Reno wasted no time in getting the copter off the ground and headed south to Icicle Inn. They would continue tomorrow and hopefuly Rude would be out of this weird funk.


	16. Chapter 16

Never were we told

That we'd be bought and sold

When we were innocent

Yeah and this prayer is for me tonight

This far down that line

And I still aint got it right

Chapter 16

Silverfall

Yazoo stalked through the forest surrounding Healin Lodge. He had already dodged more than enough patrols and didn't want to lose his element of surprise now. Toward the back of the lodge was the room he thought Rufus would be. He had seen one of the Turks he and his brothers had 'met' at the Northern Crater enter the room and leave again several times as if relaying information. Yazoo knew that the other black haired Turk was probably in the room with the President.

Vincent was close and nearby but Yazoo had asked to do this alone. So far it was the most intense part of his self appointed mission and he didn't want Vincent hurt. The security here was tight. But they changed the guard in about an hour. He would use the gap to run straight through and into the room. Making sure the two Turks weren't a problem would be another matter. Yazoo hoped he could render both unconscious without harming them. Jenova had had enough blood spilled in her name.

He waited, then took his shot and swift as a shadow passed directly behind a guard and up into the doorway he needed. He tested the door assuming it would be locked and was vaguely startled when it wasn't. He slipped in and dodged gunfire from the blonde female Turk. The dark haired one called Tseng drew his two short swords. Rufus sat behind an overly large desk and just watched the proceedings with an aloof interest.

Yazoo did not return fire but flipped into the air towards the woman and quickly twisted her arm behind her and pulled her body in front of him. She struggled but wasn't strong enough to break away. Tseng closed in as if not caring that he held his comrade. When Tseng came in with an attack Yazoo pulled both himself and the Turk in his grasp back and out of the way. He applied pressure to a point on her neck until she fainted and he dropped her to the ground.

He lunged at Tseng with Velvet Nightmare using the blade of the gun to block his swings and try to get in close. It was the exact opposite of how he usually fought. Usually he kept his distance letting Kadaj and Loz take the close range attacks. Tseng was also an excellent fighter and he was pushing Yazoo to his limits. The silver haired youth twisted under another slash only to be caught in the side by the other blade. He took the blow with out a sound and took the opportunity to wrench Tseng off balance and crack him over the head with the butt of his gun.

He turned to Rufus who was reaching for a call button for more security. Yazoo jumped onto his desk and kicked his hand away.

"What else is left of Shinra's experiments?" Yazoo's voice was calm and steady. He was still crouched on the Presidents desk. His blood was running down his side from the blow he had taken but he ignored it.

Rufus glared up at him. "What makes you think there is anything left?"

Yazoo let his cold smile creep across his face. He lifted a gloved hand carefully and began removing the leather with his teeth, keeping his gun handy in the other. When his glove was off he gently laid his hand on Rufus's chest. The president flinched but kept his eyes on the deadly beauty in front of him.

"I am going to ask you a question. You are going to give me an answer. If you lie I will know. What you don't want to know is what will happen to you if you lie or refuse. Now are there remnants of anything to do with Sephiroth or my brothers in the old Shinra building?"

Rufus tensed his jaw and glared daggers at Yazoo. "Yes" he answered between clenched teeth.

Yazoo let his smile grow wider. "Are there any remnants of Jenova that you know of?"

"Yes"

Yazoo felt a little thrill in his heart. So mother was still around?

"Where is Jenova?"

Rufus didn't answer at first and Yazoo pressed his hand harder into the mans chest. Not enough to hurt but enough to remind the President of the possible consequences. How was Rufus to know what powers Yazoo may posses?

"She is here. In the basement. Under lock and key. You can't get to her." Rufus stated with a confidence that Yazoo almost found laughable.

"Is there anywhere else I can find the information I am looking for?" This was the crucial question. Yazoo really didn't have any hidden ability to tell whether Rufus was lying or not. He just hoped he wouldn't call his bluff.

"No, you have wiped out every other place I know of." Yazoo studied Rufus's face. If he was lying then he was damn good at it. Yazoo would just have to believe him. He lifted his hand away from Rufus and jumped off his desk.

"I recommend you get your people out of here. This place wont be standing in a few hours" Yazoo told him curtly. Rufus had a kind of cocky smile back in place.

Tseng had begun to stir on the ground and Yazoo felt it would be a good time to make his exit. He would save Jenova for last. He would take the old Shinra building first, then come back and finish off Mother.

* * *

Redflame 

The orders to return to headquarters caught Reno and Rude already on their way. Apparently Yazoo had come and gotten answers out of Rufus and headed off again instead of trying to destroy Jenova. Reno had asked Tseng why Rufus cared what happened to Jenova. Why not let Yazoo burn the thing to a crisp? He had gotten a very sound tongue lashing that basically amounted to Rufus not trusting that that was Yazoo's intention at all. Could anyone prove that he didn't just want his own Reunion?

During the flight back Reno was tense and almost quiet. They were supposed to come straight back to Midgar and go to the old Shinra HQ, since it was assumed that that was the silver haired mans next target. Sometimes orders just didn't make sense to Reno. If Rufus was so worried about Yazoo getting his hands on Jenova then shouldn't he pull all of his forces back to Healin?

After what felt like eons he saw Midgar emerge out of the forest. When he landed on the almost demolished helipad he got a sinking feeling. There was something very wrong here.

Reno jumped out of the cockpit and took his EMR in hand. He noticed Rude checking his ammo.

"I gotta bad feeling about this Rude"

His partner just nodded. They made their way towards the roof entrance. It was incredibly quiet still. This high up the sounds of Midgar below were faint and the wind carried most of it away.

"I'll take the odd floors, you take the evens" said Rude as they descended the stairs. Reno didn't like the idea of splitting up but it was the most logical thing to do considering the sheer size of their search area.

"Sure thing call me if you find him. Don't try and take him down alone" Reno warned. He knew it was unnecessary, that Rude knew how to handle himself but he could shake the feeling of foreboding.

Reluctantly he took his floors and began his search. They had orders to kill Yazoo and bring back the body, if there was one. Reno forced himself to forget what he knew about Yazoo as a person. Forget that he couldn't be more than 20 and had seen more pain than most people ever will. Forget that he had obviously tried hard to bring himself back from the brink of a crushing depression that Reno was himself all too familiar with. Forget everything that made him human.

Reno felt the familiar mental coldness pass through his mind. It sharpened his focus and narrowed down his perspective to just his objective. This floor was clear, continue down one more.

* * *

A/N okay, so, the next chapter is the last one. Hope everyone had enjoyed the fic so far, and that this isn't too much of a cliffhanger. 


	17. Chapter 17

And all confessions not yet stated

Our next sin is contemplated

Never did we know

That we'd be bought and sold

When we were innocent, innocent

We were innocent

Innocent by Fuel

Chapter 17 finale

He was losing blood faster than he had thought. Yazoo leaned against the wall as another wave of dizziness passed. He had finally made it to the labs in the old Shinra building. It was the only floor where the power was kind of working. He flicked on a console of computers and smiled faintly at the hum and buzz of them coming to life. He knew enough about computers to be able to destroy any data they contained. There had been no paper documentation that he could find and he didn't have anything left to set the building ablaze.

/My Son…………../

Yazoo's blood ran cold at the voice in his head. It seemed like it had been forever since he had heard it. Mother. Jenova. He shook his head. It had to be the blood loss.

/Come here Yazoo………./

He turned from the monitors. It was unmistakable, it had to be her. He followed the pull of the voice down the empty corridors. He paused outside of a high security door. He had no way to get in and was pondering going to find the chemicals to make a small explosive when the door whisked open. It was dark but for the faint glow of monitors and in the back towards the center of the room, a tank.

Yazoo felt a burst of happiness. He had found her! After so long……..Mother.

No, traitor…murderer. Lies and deceit.

Yazoo put his hands to his head. His thoughts and feelings were at war with each other. He had come here to destroy Jenova. Kadaj and Loz……………. She had led them to believe in the lie that had set them on the journey that had gotten them killed. She couldn't care for them, they were just her tools. Right?

But they had always thought they would finally be a family. No more sterile labs with painful and torturous experiments. No more endless journeys. Just a home, and someone to care for them………………….. Mother.

Yazoo looked up and lowered his hands to his sides. Inside the tank there was a torso and a leg. It almost made him sick yet he could still hear her voice in his head. Calling to him and telling him she would make all his dreams come true.

How can a corpse love? How can a rotting piece of flesh comfort and care?

Yazoo lifted Velvet Nightmare and shot at the tank. It shattered and the viscous liquid spilled over the floor. Alarms went off and lights flashed. The pieces of Jenova were on the floor lying in the mess. The smell of formaldehyde filled the air and Yazoo smiled, glad there were so many things in this world that were flammable. Before he could try and spark another fire with a bullet the liquid seeped into the electrical equipment and crackled to a blaze on its own. The smell of burned wire and chemicals forced him out of the room.

Yazoo turned back to head to the room where he still needed to destroy the files on the Jenova project when he saw the bald headed Turk.

Cursing the Turk under his breath he watched as the man began advancing towards him. This floor would burn and Yazoo had yet to finish his job. The fire raged unabated since the building was already so far gone that the sprinklers and fire retardants probably wouldn't work. The lights in the hallway behind him were already blinking off.

Yazoo darted down another hallway and hoped to find an alternate route to his destination. He was about to round another corner when he almost caught the Turks fist with his jaw. Yazoo spun out of his range and fell into a fighting stance.

They traded blows and Yazoo realized that the larger man had him outdone in raw power. While Yazoo was faster and not exactly a weak, he was wounded and was losing energy quickly. He missed a dodge and caught a kick square in the chest that sent him to the floor. He coughed as he tried to get his breath back and blackness swept over his vision for a second. He heard the sound of a gun cock and quickly drew Velvet Nightmare. The two aimed at each other at the same time and were suddenly stalemated.

Yazoo shot over the Turks shoulder and then rushed passed him in his moment of confusion. Rude recovered quickly and fired but Yazoo was able to make it into the room. He quickly shut the door and locked it. It was steel so it would hold for a bit but he didn't have much time. He went to the computer console and began breaking passwords and deleting and erasing hard drives and files. There was already a self termination program installed. He would run that as well just for good measure when he was through. He was just about to activate it when the door was thrown off its hinges.

Yazoo aimed Velvet Nightmare again. He let his fingers launch the self termination program. Rude aimed at him as well. Yazoo sighed. He was in a bind with this one. He didn't want to kill the Turk but he didn't want to die either.

Rapid footsteps and Reno's voice calling Rude's name set Yazoo into action. There was no way he could survive a fight against the two of them. He fired. Rude did as well but his shot missed as Yazoo shot him three times in the chest. Rude fell to his knees then slumped to the floor on his side.

Reno appeared in the doorway.

* * *

Redflame 

Reno ran towards the sound of the gunshots and called to his partner. There was the sound of metal tearing against metal and then he rounded the corner to hear more gunshots coming from a room to his left. What he saw made his heart stop.

Rude fell to the floor with three bullets in his chest. Yazoo was still holding his smoking gun.

Time seemed to stop for just a second. There was blood on the floor. Rude was lying so still. Yazoo was staring at him with this blank look on his face. Reno could smell smoke.

Rude, the only person in the world that understood him. His partner. His best friend. The man who had been there with him through everything. More than a brother…

Reno had thought he knew rage. People had always told him that he had a temper. This was beyond any anger Reno had ever felt. It was like burning ice in his veins. Before he knew what was happening he had run into the room and knelt by Rude side taken his gun and was firing.

He didn't really know what was happening. He just kept hearing the report of the gun until he was out of rounds and it was just clicks. Then there was a hand on his taking the gun away. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his throat was raw. Had he been screaming?

Rude. Rude was taking the gun away. But Rude was dead. That was why Reno was so mad. Yazoo had killed Rude. Then it dawned on Reno. The blood was all Yazoo's. Rude was wearing the bulletproof vest that was standard Turk uniform. Reno never wore it. He had almost thrown it out along with all the ties.

Reno looked towards Yazoo. He had fallen back against the console and was sliding to the floor. His blood was streaming down the black leather from the multiple bullet wounds and the slash in his side. Yazoo had a look of shock on his face that quickly turned to a kind of whistful sadness. He dropped Velvet Nightmare and laid down onto the floor. He was always so graceful. Even in death he was graceful.

Reno came to his side. Yazoo didn't seem to see him at first, then the jewel green eyes met his crystal blue. "I told you that I would scare the hell out of you someday" he said softly. Reno wanted to laugh but instead he choked on tears. Gods this had gone wrong. So horribly fucking wrong.

He felt another presence behind him and looked up. Kadaj was standing there looking down at his brother. Loz came and knelt beside him.

Yazoo smiled at them. A true peaceful and content smile that sent a piercing pang through Reno's heart. He looked so young and so beautiful.

"Come on Yazoo. We've come to get you" said Loz.

Kadaj stood over them protectively "Yes, hurry up Yazoo, lets go"

Yazoo turned his eyes back to Reno. "Tell everyone….."

Reno took Yazoo's hand and cut him off. "Don't worry. I know what to tell them. I…. I'm sorry."

A tear fell from Reno's cheek to mix with Yazoo's blood that was pooling on the floor.

"Its okay……. I would have done the same." The words were a whisper but Reno heard them clear as day. Then the green eyes closed.

Loz picked up Yazoo, cradling him in his arms and stood. Kadaj came beside him and smirked at Reno.

There was a burst of green light and they were gone.

* * *

Authors Note- don't be mad, just go to the epilogue. Oh and if you are wondering when Yazoo told Reno he would scare the hell out of him please refer to 'In the Hands of the Enemy' at the end of chapter 6. He he he.  



	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue 

It had been chaos after Yazoo died. Reno had helped Rude out of he building since his partner had broken ribs from the bullets. When they had emerged from the burning building they had found Vincent holding off the reinforcements sent by Rufus. The ex-Turk had taken one look at Reno's face and lowered his weapon. It was over.

Rufus had lied to Yazoo, he had hoped to make him attack Healin Lodge first where they would hopefully kill him before he had a chance to get to Jenova for real. Maybe Yazoo really had known all along?

Reno had been silent ever since it had happened. It worried Rude greatly but he understood. Tseng had given Reno and Rude a leave of absence for as 'long as it took for Reno to get his head together'. It was three days later and Reno had woken up knowing what he had to do. He had been dreading it all this time but he knew he had to get it over with.

He didn't really know why this had gotten to him so much. He and Yazoo hadn't exactly been close. There was an understanding there, yeah, but nothing more. Then why this lead heavy guilt, yet a twisted kind of painful serenity? Gods, every time he thought about it it just hurt….hurt so fucking much. He hadn't really wanted to kill Yazoo. But the thought of Rude being seriously hurt, let alone dead did in the silver haired youths words 'scare the hell out of him'. But Yazoo had seemed so happy there in the end.

Kadaj and Loz had even come to get him, right? Rude had said he had seen them too so it wasn't a figment of his imagination. Yazoo had told him it was okay….

Reno made his way to 7th Heaven. Rude had let him go alone and Reno was glad for it. When he pushed open the door of the bar he heard Tifa call from the kitchen.

"We're closed today. Please…Oh" Tifa came around and stopped when she saw Reno. She didn't say anything else, just looked at him.

"I have a message for you, Strife, Valentine and the brats" he said, his voice was rough with disuse and he felt the now familiar lump of tears in his throat. Tifa nodded.

"Vincent's not here but I have the feeling he knew. I'll get the others." She left and Reno took a seat at the bar.

The worst thing about it was that everything Yazoo wanted said had been in his eyes. Reno had to remember the look he had to be able to say what he had to say. But he had promised Yazoo, it was only fitting as he had taken away Yazoo's chance to say it for himself.

He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Cloud and the kids along with Tifa standing there watching him.

Reno drew a deep breath. "First off I wanna say how sorry I am. I know that it probably doesn't mean much coming from me, but I am. Yazoo wanted me to tell you Thank you, for everything you had done. He wanted me to tell you that he would miss you."

Reno had to stop to swallow the tears. "His brothers came for him there at the end. He said he was going home and he was…he was…at peace I guess. Fuck." Reno buried his face in his hands and leaned his elbows on the bar. He didn't cry, he wouldn't cry. He didn't have the right to, not here. But he just couldn't go on. That was everything anyways right? There wasn't much more to say than that.

He felt Tifa beside him rubbing his back soothingly. Marlene and Denzel were crying and Cloud was trying awkwardly to comfort them.

When he was master of himself again Reno stood. He was about to make an exit when the door opened revealing Vincent. He took stock of the room and Reno's presence.

"There's some thing I want you all to see." He went back out the door and there was a pause before they all decided to follow. The kids had stopped crying and were running a little ahead of them to catch up with Vincent in their curiosity.

They came to the old church. Aeris's old church. The water had all dried up long ago and the flowers had come back. Vincent stood at the edge of the patch looking at something. At first Reno didn't see what he was looking at then he spotted them. Three large stones, almost like grave markers. Each had something carved onto them. One had what looked like a tear, the next had two parallel lines that curved slightly, the last seemed to have a very crude depiction of a sunrise over a horizon.

Reno was confused. He looked to the people around him, surprised to see Cloud's mako eyes hazy with tears and a slight smile on his face. Vincent turned to Reno and Tifa.

"The shadow creepers made them and brought them to me. Seems they knew of Yazoo's death, I am guessing the tear is for Loz, the double blades for Kadaj and the sunrise for Yazoo. I thought this was the most appropriate place for them."

Shadow creepers huh? Reno didn't know Yazoo actually had a relationship with those creatures he had summoned but he was somehow grateful for the gesture. Now there was something tangible to remember them by. It was a sentimental gesture but it gave him a measure of comfort.

Tifa was crying openly now and the kids had gone to run and play, unable to take the solemnity of the adults for so long. Cloud put an arm around Tifa and Vincent stood near them offering his silent support.

Reno breathed in the scent of flowers and rain. He felt better. He had delivered his message and the sun shining through the broken beams and stained glass made it hard for him to keep his sorrowful mood. He felt the familiar cocky smile come back to his face.

"Well, guess I better be going. You guys gonna be okay?"

Tifa looked at him and nodded, smiling through her tears. "Sure, don't be a stranger Reno." Cloud gave him a look and a nod as well. Vincent didn't take his eyes away from the stones.

"You can count on it Tifa. See you guys around"

The walk back to the hotel where he and Rude were staying was a little ways away but he didn't mind. When Rude was better he would tell Tseng he was ready to come back. Once a Turk always a Turk after all. But there are times in life when you can almost feel it happening. Like a page turning in the chapter of your life. Something was different, hell, maybe he was getting all old and wise now. Reno shook his head. Fuck, he really had to quit it with this sentimental shit. They were all gonna think he was crazy.

One thing that was for sure though, he would never be able to see a sunrise again without thinking of silver hair and green eyes.

* * *

Authors Notes- Okay Please don't hate me for the ending. I know nobody wanted Yazoo to die, I didn't either, believe me I almost teared up when I wrote it and I think I lost like 20 whole minutes of sleep over it. But honestly, as much as I love them I just cant picture the SHM settling down and living a normal life ya know? Sorry if it was way too sappy, my apologies, but I hope I got the point across that Yazoo is now HAPPY! Yay the SHM reunited! Ahem, Anyways, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helped a lot and I appreciate it. 

Thanks to Sirithiliel for sticking with the story since the beginning! And also to Sin the Dark Priestess for so many encouraging reviews. )

So waddaya guys think about a story that would take place before Advent Children? Something about our three little clones growing up? Let me know…….


End file.
